erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elton Miller
Elton Miller is a Human from Vardura who works for the Black Coats. Appearance Child Between the age of 6-18 years Elton grew from 121 cm to 182 cm, he preferred his lightbrown hair cut short and usually wore a white shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket over it. His green eyes caught much attention from the people around him but caused many to shun him for it, nevertheless he still had enough friends for a boy of his age. Adult Elton's size increased by a small amount the first three years of his adolescence from 182cm to 187cm. He kept his beard which caught the attention of Sarah Lavoie who eventually became his wife. As a Black Coats police officer he usually wore his Black Coats Police Officer Uniform. Elder As an older man, Elton's hair pigment changed from lightbrown to grey, his size shrank from 187cm to 175cm (which was even lowered to 168cm as he walked with a bent back due to his backproblems). He began to receive many ailments and suffered from rheumatism. His many days in office as the Commander of the Police Force caused his eyesight to decline rapidly. Personality History Youth Elton had quite a difficult youth, his father was a drunkard who was unable to save his wife during the Secession Rebellion. Elton saw how his mother was killed at home during the riot in Valvale when rebels broke into the house and stabbed her for mistaking her as a loyalist. Her death caused him to grow a hatred towards those who fought for the secession to whom he shows a violent behavior. Adoloscence When Elton became of age he left his father's home to live on his own in Valvale where he joined the Black Coats Police Force; he worked pretty much his entire life for the Black Coats. He was reassigned to the Infiltration Divisions and was assigned a sensitive mission to infiltrate an organization known as Dark Twilight, whose objective it is to secede the mainland from the Vardura Kingdom. During one of his infiltrations he stumbles upon Logan Monroe, who is an active member of Dark Twilight, during a battle Logan Monroe is badly wounded and dies. But before doing so informs Elton of sensitive information as a token of apology for his betrayel. The information Logan had tells of a plot to kill the regent of Caên Ivhaz to cause confusion and take over the city-state. The information also contains the names of several leaders of Dark Twilight, one of them who sounds very familiar to Elton; Feren Miller. Elton returns to Valvale to see his father and Feren, Feren is gone and his father a ghost who secluded himself from everyone else becoming a hermit. When Elton explains what happened his father remembers what Feren said before he left; Feren decided to join Dark Twilight. With the newfound information Elton sets out again but is halted by a riot, Valvale relives the horrors of the past. Being caught between the rioters, Elton is nearly killed but managed to fight his way back home where his father assisted him in escaping. When the Riot Control forces show up much of the city has been damaged and many citizens killed, it takes three days for the peace to finally return. Elton is able to find the captain of the Riot Control troops and seeks assistance in getting to Caên Ivhaz, when arriving at the city they receive the report that the Black Coats armoury has been plundered and that the regent has been killed a day ago and realize the riot was a distraction. As time is running out he makes his way to the regent's palace only to find many Dark Twilight agents blocking his path. The entire city soon becomes a battlefield with the fighting become heavier towards the regent's palace. Upon arriving at the palace it has been taken over by Dark Twilight who closes the gate prior to Elton's arrival; Elton searches for another way in but is unable to find any. Realising the enemy will soon arive to reinforce the palace he flees the city to meet up with the Black Coats Commander Marus Noviakh. They meet in Shievan where an army has been gathering to retake Caên Ivhaz from Dark Twilight; Elton reports to Marus and is given the order to infiltrate the city's defences. Elton refuses explaining that all infiltrators and spies are at risk as Dark Twilight has captured the Black Coats building in Caên Ivhaz. Nevertheless Marus sends Elton out on his objective which he completes with some difficulty. Two days after the infiltration Elton returns from the city and meets up with Marus and the army several miles away, concealed behind a hill. Elton points out the weak spots and expresses his concern for the attack pointing out that Caên Ivhaz has never fallen before. He asks Marus to send all his infiltrators and spies to capture the gates and then enter the city, Marus refuses and orders Elton to stay put. Elton realising the attack will result in a slaughter gathers a handfull of infiltrators and sets out to capture the gate. During the night they took down much of the guards set up on the wall, took over the gate and jammed the mechanism to keep it open and allow the army to enter the city with ease. When the army enters the city and battle between them and Dark Twilight forces has begun, Elton makes his way to the regent's palace which is partially unprotected. He now finds a way inside through a hole created by the ordnance of a cannon of the Varduran army. Inside the regent's palace he is confronted by his brother Feren Miller who appears to be a high ranking member of Dark Twilight. The two fight but eventually Feren has to flee as his forces are losing the fight against the Varduran army; before his departure he wounds Elton. Now that Caên Ivhaz has been reclaimed peace seems to be returning to the lands, Elton is recovering from his wounds and is kept on standby. He begins to settle down and meets Sarah Lavoie whom he marries several months later. Raids by the Unanimatis in the west cause the Black Coats to send spies to gather knowledge and infiltrators to the camps to find targets. Elton is one of many who is sent out on a mission to do this. Elton never reaches the camps as he thinks it is for the best to warn captain Hunter Bartlett in Ryheal to prepare his troops and directly attack rather than waiting for information. Captain Bartlett refuses to attack the Unanimatis but when reports arrive of undead roaming the land he decides to set out and attack them. Elton returns to the east, to Valvale and resume his life. But when undead start showing up in the eastern corner of the land he is once more summoned to investigate, he discovers that the Undead rise by the doings of Dark Twilight. The Black Coats commander refuses to underestimate them and sends a large force to investigate, almost every agent of the Infiltration Divisions and Assassin Divisions in the northern city-state is sent. Deep in the eastern forests the agents meet and set out to a cave one of them discovered, inside the cave a large underground network of catacombs is found. Clues indicate that Dark Twilight is hiding inside the catacombs so they venture forwards. Halfway through they are ambushed by Undead from everywhere and many perish in the battle. About a third of the agents is able to escape and turns back, but the path is blocked by Undead who chase them deeper down the catacombs. At the bottom they come across an altar with at the end of the room an opened portal with two guards standing at its sides. The Black Coats quickly overwhelm them but due to the bloodshed they lured a creature through the portal; a Behemoth. This grotesque creature attacks them killing many of the remaining Black Coats before running off through the catacombs. The Black Coats find an escape route and flee the catacombs, outside they find a large hole, the Behemoth escaped too and following its footprints it is headed towards Caên Ivhaz. At the city the fight has already ensued when Elton arrives, the creature has tried to ram through without success but cannot be kept outside the city forever. When it circles around the city it tries to enter through the river and gets in, it leaves death in its path and is headed towards the regent's palace. During all of the confusion and the evacuation of the city, a small group of Dark Twilight agents made their way in towards the regent's palace. Between the fighting they start to dig up a large chest; the chest contained the Writ of Union. Feren took the paper and fled Caên Ivhaz. Elton who could not stop Feren without risking his own life followed him to his hideout. Deep in the southern reaches of Vardura, near the mountain range dividing Vardura and Atalante, lied their base. Elton snuck into the base to stop his brother and managed to kill him, when returning to Valvale he is approached by a stranger who tells him that Dark Twilight is still alive. Elton does not heed his words and continues his journey back. In Valvale he informs his father of Feren's death, his father becomes filled with anger and forces Elton to leave the house, two days later his father died of sadness that his firstborn son is dead. Elton tries to mourn his father's death but is set out to investigate a new cult that tries to bring demons to the world. Upon investigating Elton discovers the cult is a hoax and that he was drawn away from the last he still cherisses. He hurries back towards Valvale where he finds his wife murdered, five Dark Twilight agents assault him but he manages to kill them all. He searches their bodies and find a sheet of paper with orders on them, he recognises the handwriting, it's that of his brother. Knowing all too well Feren died at his own hands he tries to discover what is going on and leaves everything behind. He follows a trail that leads him towards the coasts into the ocean, the lands are still suffering from the damage inflicted by the Unanimatis. The trail leads him towards the sea, he stops by the next town to get a boat and sets sail. He eventually ends up at an uncharted island very far away from the mainland, even past Necronia where the land seems extremely hostile and alien. At the center of the island is a tower which he investigates, there he finds only a mirror that copies him, this doppelganger attacks him but is eventually killed. Elton looks into the mirror again which creates another doppelganger, Elton realises this will continue and destroys the mirror before killing the clone. Once completed he is confronted again by his brother who tells Elton he was able to control a doppelganger to do his bidding in Vardura while he himself remained safe. Feren asks Elton to join Dark Twilight which is as good as defeated and will be if Feren dies. Elton explains why he fights them so much, how he saw their mother die at the hands of rebels who took up arms at the bidding of Dark Twilight. When Feren replies with: "We are at war with the kingdom, casualties are inevitable...", Elton loses it and pierces Feren with his sword. Feren falls from the tower on one of the sharp rocks on the ground floor and dies a horrible death. Elton tries to find his way back but can't find the boat and always turns back up at the tower. He falls asleep due to fatigue, when he wakes up he is back at the shores of Vardura where the damage seems to be averted. When he returns to Valvale he hears he had been gone for more than seven months. Elton tries to resume his life but is unable to do so, all the losses he has endured haunt him every day, again and again. On one of his missions however, he has to work together with Tirdranniel Ondomiel with whom he falls in love with; during a second mission where Elton saves Tirdranniel's life she too gets feelings for Elton. After several months they decide to get married and Elton's life seems to improve again, he rises through the ranks of the Police Force quickly and soon becomes the Commander. The rest of his life he remained with Tirdranniel in Caên Ivhaz. Death Elton Miller died on a cliff near Newcoast where he talked with his successor for the Black Coats Police Force. At the end of the talk where he discussed the decisions he had taken, the actions he had done and the regrets he has grieved his entire life he commited suicide by walking of the cliff towards the sea. His successor organised a short but hopeless search for the body for a proper burial. Tirdranniel is left behind with a daughter which she calls Eshtell, or Hope in her language. Category:Characters Category:Vardura Kingdom Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Black Coats